Ready to Go
by PetrovaLover
Summary: "So tell me right now You think you're ready for it I wanna know Why you got me going So let's go We'll take it out of here I think I'm ready to leave I'm ready to live" Ana was just a regular girl. She would just go to school, do sports and hang out with her friends and family but all of that stopped when she met a man with spiky hair and his blonde companion.
1. New Teacher

Silence filled the Carter household. The sky was awakening showing bright colors of blues and pinks.It was only six thirty in the morning.

A eighteen year old girl, Ana, was sleeping and only slight snores were heard. She was sprawled in her queen size bed. Blue blankets covered her filling her with warmth and comfort.

Across from her room was her father's room. Instead of sleeping he was already up getting ready for work. He worked as a construction worker and a part time mechanic in his friend's shop.

He sat in his bed tying his shoe laces. He got up ready to leave but he has to wake up his daughter first.

He left his room. He knocked on his daughter's room loud enough to wake her. "Ana, Baby Wake up. You have to go to school" his deep and soothing voice went through the door.

Ana shifted a bit before opening her eyes. She looked at her clock only to see six thirty-five am. She grunted, upset that her father disrupted her sleep.

"Ana" She heard her father say. "I'm up" she said her voice has laced with sleep. She sat up in her bed with her hair all over the place. Smacking her lips, she stood up and went to her bathroom.

She turned on the lights to see herself look like an extra of The Walking Dead. Her hair was tangled and dry. Her eyes had eye boogers and slight black circles under her eyes from staying up late. She put a hand to her mouth as she yawned.

She turned on the water to her shower by turning the knob to hot. As she waited for the water to get hotter, she began to undress. She took off all of her clothes and put them in her Dirty Clothes Pile. She hesitantly put her foot in to check the water temperature. Finding it to her liking she stepped in.

Letting the water cover her from her head to her toes. Ana began to clean her body with lavender body soap and shaved her legs and arm pits. After that, she got her coconut shampoo and conditioner to clean her hair.

When she was finished, she turned of the water and stepped out covering herself with a purple towel.

She dried herself and put on the clothes that she decided to wear today. She wore a green v- neck shirt with black jeans and a jacket. She put on her black Nikes running shoes.

She blow dried her hair and let fall on her back to its natural brown curls. She put on minimal of makeup. Only some concealer to cover up her bags, mascara and nude lipstick.

Content with her appearance, she left her room to the kitchen. She saw that her dad was cooking eggs with bacon and toast. "Morning dad" she greeted her father with a kiss to the cheek and went to the coffee machine by the the kitchen window. She filled her red mug with caffeine and added a bit of milk and sugar.

"Morning sweetheart" her father said as he placed the food on their table and sat down. Ana placed her mug on the table and sat down with her father. She had already dug in her food. Her eggs were sunny side up with the yolk cooked well and the bacon with the right amount of of crunch and flavor.

"So-" her father started as he cut piece of his egg. " I was thinking that we should go see that new movie that you wanted to see and go bowling later today. I already called Derek he said that he was free this afternoon." He said as he placed food in his mouth.

"Cool, so like at what time? Because I have to stay after school to help Mr.Cooper for a bit" She took a sip of her drink. She had to help her teacher with the school play. She was going to help the actors with their lines and costumes. She already promised to help but she really wants to see her brother.

"Well your brother is free at five. Do you think that is enough time?"

"Yeah, it won't take more than an hour plus my last class is P.E. so I can just tell the coaches that I have to go to Mr.Cooper's classroom." She nodded.

"Good. You don't have practice or work this week, right?"

Ana shook her head while taking a sip of her coffee. "Nope because next week were taking the Thanksgiving break and all of the coaches are concentrated in helping other teachers but I will be working tommorow"

Her father nodded and stood up with his plate to put in the sink. While he did that Ana went to her bathroom and brushed her teeth with a blue toothbrush and mint flavored toothpaste. Making sure that she brushed all of the food out of her mouth, she rinsed her mouth with cold water from the faucet.

Ana got her backpack from her bed and began to walk out of the house but not before saying goodbye and an I love you to her father.

Outside the sky was turning into a bright blue with cotton white clouds. The birds were chirping in glee of a new day. The leaves of the trees danced in the wind and fell to the ground.

Ana got here phone from her back pocket to check the time.

7:16 am flashed on her phone.

She sighed. It was too early for her friend to be up and classes don't start until eight. Ana thought of taking a quick trip to the library and exchange her book that she got yesterday or just make her way to school. Making up her mind, she walked to the library.

She observed her neighborhood. She saw all of the houses with the lights off from the inside. She listened to see if anyone was outside but she was only met with silence. Ana always observed her surroundings when she leaves the house. A habit that she picked up from her father.

Each step she took made her feel uneasy. She felt goosebumps rise from her arms. It felt like she was walking straight to a the slaughter house. Ana couldn't understand why her body was reacting this way because she has never felt this way.

Her trail of thought was disturbed when a man stumbled out of a blue police box. Ana stopped. That wasn't there before. She ignored her thought and went to help the man.

"Sir? Are you alright?" She asked the man. She slightly grabbed him from his shoulder and helped him stand up.

"Yes. Yes. I'm fine " his English accent filled the girl ears. His head was down with his hands on his knees. He was breathing loudly.

"Are you sure? I could take you to the hospital" she offered. Her hand was still on his shoulder.

She observed the man. He seemed to be wearing a tweed suit with a bowtie but he couldn't look over 24. He was obviously taller than her. His brown hair was flopped to the side.

The man stood straight confirming that he was indeed taller than her. He shook his head lightly with his eyes closed as if he was trying to get something out.

He opened his eyes and saw the eighteen year old girl with a worried expression on her face. His eyebrows furrowed.

"Ana?" He said.

Ana stood a bit straighter after he said her name. Her first instinct was to run but ignored it. She felt confident that if he did attack, she could easily defend herself.

"Yes?" she said. She shifted in place, uncomfortable that a stranger knew her name.

His eyes were wide open and a giant smile overcame his face.

"Ana!" He instantly hugged her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him. Ana's first reaction was to kick him in the crotch and she did.

His hand went to cover his private area and went down. He was in a fetal position. His face was scrunched up in pain.

"Forgot about your reflexes" he winced. Slowly he stood up and Ana took a step back. He examined her closely and his mood dimmed. He noticed that she was way too young from what he remembers her. He saw the way here eyes had a hint of fear but he had to make sure.

"You don't remember me? " He asked her. The question that he asked brought pain to both his hearts but at least now he knew how River felt.

Ana shook her head.

"Ok -" he clapped his hands together making Ana flinch in surprise. "Well I'm the Doctor" he brought his hand towards her.

Ana hesitantly shook it. "Ana but you already knew that"

The Doctor nodded but stopped. He stood straighter and spinned around. He looked at his surroundings.

"What year is it?" He turned to her.

"The date is November 18, 2016" she slowly told him. Right now she was planning ways she could leave without him following her. She could hit him in the face then make a run for it or she could push him back into his box.

"Ooh, so that means that the elections are over. Well good luck with that but I have to go" he stepped into his blue box and went in. Ana stood there dumbfounded. The Doctor opened his door and put his head out. "It was nice to meet you". He closed the door.

The box began to appear and disappear until it just vanished. Ana stood there trying to wrap her head to what had just happened. Shaking her head she made her way to school after realizing that she'll be late.

Her walk to school was twenty-five minutes away from her home but her routine was interrupted by a amnesiac man.

She stepped in to the front of the school and was met with the statue of the school mascot, a wolf. She walked to the attendance to pick her tardy slip.

There she saw Mrs. Thompson, an elderly lady that had always disliked her, on her computer typing. When Mrs. Thompson heard someone open the school door she saw the eighteen year old girl make her way towards her. The woman smirked at the girl.

"Late again dearie, if keep this habit up you will be kicked out of your school activities" the woman threatened Ana as she wrote the tardy slip. Ana had only been tardy twice in the semester and Mrs. Thompson thinks that it's turning into a habit.

"Yes ma'am" Ana quickly took her slip and left to her English Class that was in the 200 wing. Making her way to her class she saw the usual security guards in their places. Giving them a smile as a greeting when she walked by them.

Her classroom was right side of the hallway. As she walked towards it, she got a text from her friend, Kate, asking if she was coming to school that day.

Kate is Ana's best friend. They have know each other since sixth grade. They've met by being the only girls that had forgotten to bring gym clothes and were sent to detention. They bonded over their love for books and Disney films.

Ana sent a quick text that she was at school and was going to English, a class that they both have together.

Before opening the class door, she put her phone in her right jacket pocket.

She opened the door and saw that her English teacher wasn't there. She thought that maybe he was running late again.

She walked to her desk which was in the back of the class and next to Kate. The ginger was on the phone looking through Instagram but stopped when she saw her best friend.

"Where were you?" Kate asked curious as to why her friend was late.

"I was held up" Ana replied as she put her English book in front of her. She checked to see if she had all of her notes from yesterday.

"By what? I know it's not traffic because you don't drive so what was it" Kate pressed more in the issue. Her phone was long forgotten and more focused on her friend.

"There was this guy-" Ana started but was interrupted.

"Was he hot?" Kate blurted out.

"Kate!"

"Answer the damn question" she demanded. There are days when Ana asks herself why they are friends but then remembers why.

Ana sighed " Yes he was hot , can I continue my story?" She frustratingly ran her fingers through her brown hair.

"Fine" Kate rolled her eyes.

"I was planning on going to the library but I noticed a blue police box on the street. Suddenly a man stumbled out of the box and looked like he was trying to catch his breath. I offered to take him to the hospital but said no. When he was fine he stood up and looked at me. He knew who I was. He said my name and hugged me. My reflexes kicked in and I kicked him in his crotch. He went down like a tree. He got up and left in his box. Dude, the box vanished as soon as he went in." Ana breathlessly told Kate.

Kate had this unreadable expression on her face. Her eyebrows were furrowed and her mouth was open like she was going to say something.

She grabbed Ana's arm with care."Ana you would tell me if you were doing drugs, right?" A smile stretched over Kate's face and she bursted out laughing at her best friend's face. Ana groaned and slammed her head over the desk in frustration. Heads turned at the sound of something slamming but went back to their conversation when they saw it was only Ana.

In the past Ana wouldn't do anything to bring attention to herself but now she honestly didn't care anymore.

Everyone turned when they heard the door open. A man in a striped suit walked with a bright smile on his face. "Hello class, my name is Mr.Smith and I'll be your teacher for today" everyone noticed his accent.

Mr.Smith looked to be in his thirties. He had messy brown hair that just makes you want to run your fingers through it. Chocolate brown eyes that you could just stare into and get lost in them.

A guy in the back of the class asked

" Sir, are you British?"

Ana rolled her eyes at idiotic question. This is why she doesn't like to go to school because she is surrounded by idiots. A world filled with goldfish.

Mr.Smith looked like he couldn't believe what he just asked but nonetheless answered, "Yes, I'm from London." He pulled the wheelie chair out from the desk and sat down by crossing his left leg over the other.

"Okay, class pull out your textbooks and turn to page 394. Today we will be learning about William Shakespeare." He pulled out the English textbook and opened it.

Kate turned towards Ana and mouthed I'd tap that. The brunette shook her head with a smile on her face. She is always amused of her friends antics.

"How many of you have read about Shakespeare?" He asked the class. His eyes scanned every single student hoping to see a large number but only four raised their hands, Ana included.

He sighed. "This is going to be a long day.

It was Lunch already. Ana and Kate walked through the the hallway talking about what Ana had witnessed earlier.

"Kate I promise you, I have not smoked, snorted, or injected any drug in my body. Plus I don't even know where to get it" Ana repeated for what it seem the hundredth time.

"Then explain to me how that happened. My only idea is that you were high" Kate shrugged. The red-head pulled her phone out of her jacket to see five unread messages from her boyfriend, Steven.

"Oh shit. I forgot that I had to meet up with Steven. Look how about we have a girls night today? We could do each other's hair, watch movies on Netflix and talk about boys." Kate suggested. She always seem to be at the Carter Household. Her parents were always arguing so her only safe haven was with the Carter's.

"Fine. You could join us to the movies and to the bowling alley if you'd like. After that we could do whatever you want." Ana said. She sent a quick to her father if it was okay to bring Kate with them this afternoon. Her father said it was fine.

"Well go to your needy boyfriend." She turned Late by the shoulders and gave her a slight push. Kate slapped her hands away.

"Fine. Bye bitch" Kate said as she walked out of the school.

"Don't forget to use condoms!" Ana yelled through the cafeteria to embarrass her friend. People turned their heads away from their food and turned to the young ladies.Kate's reply was the middle finger.

Ana smiled and began to walk to English. She remembered that she left her book, To kill a mockingbird, under her desk. It was her third time reading the book. She loved how Scout grew as a person and Atticus always guided them to the right path in life.

Making it to her classroom she saw Mr.Smith talking to a blonde. The girl was dressed as a lunch lady. She had her hair in a hair net and a white apron on her body. She knocked on the opened door. The two of them turned to the Latina not aware of her presence.

"Sorry Mr. Smith, I left my book here. Is it all right if I get it or is it a bad time?" Anna sheepishly said. She was twisting her right jacket sleeve. Ana is always nervous around new people but loud with her friends and family.

Mr. Smith nodded,"Yes Ms.Tyler was just about to leave"

The blonde had a surprised look on her face before she huffed and stepped out of the class.

"What book are you missing?" The man curiously asked.

"To kill a mockingbird" she replied. She crouched to get her book under her desk.

"Ah. Good choice but I would prefer Murder on Orient Express. Now that book was amazing. It was brilliant!" He expressed.

"Well that'll be the book that I'll read next" she smiled at him. "Thank you for letting me get my book" she gestured to the brown book in her hand.

"It was no problem." He gave her a smile. Ana was about to walk out the door before he called her.

"Sorry, but have you heard anything weird going on in town? "

Ana shook her head " No, not that I recall. Everything is as it always has been. Normal" she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well thank you for the information Miss - "

"Carter. Ana Carter" she said. She made her way towards the door. "Goodbye Mr. Smith" she said as she left.

The Doctor was curious. He was scanning the area of any alien contact from his Tardis. The only place that came up was a house that a family lived in. He saw two men, one was older than the other by twenty years, probably father and son. Both looked normal but a new person just came. He could only see the back of her head.

She looked familiar. The Doctor realized who it was when the person turned. It was Ana Carter.

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. How can this be the only house that had alien contact?

Unless...

"Doctor what are you doing?" Rose walked to the console room to see the Doctor frustrated.

"Trying to figure out how this family is connected to all of the weird situations that had happened in the past." He ran his hand through his hair as he turned to his blonde companion. " And the only way to find out is to follow them"


	2. A Night Out

"What movie are we going to watch again?" Derek asked as they got out of the house. The Carter family rarely got together like this. Sure, they would have dinners at home but that's it. Derek had his own life to deal with but he is fortunate enough to be able to spend time with his father and sister.

"We are going to watch Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them" Ana excitedly answered. She has been waiting for this film since it has been first announced. If it involved the Wizarding world of Harry Potter she will watch it. She remembers reading the books for the first time when she was nine. The books were a way for her to escape her life and go to Hogwarts with the Golden Trio. A smile grew on her face remembering some memories that she was fond of.

Derek grinned at the short brunette, "Did you bring your wand?".

"Pfft, no" she crossed her arms over her and had this weird look on her face. Derek continued to look at her.

Ana put her head down and put her hand in her jacket. She got out her wand. "Yeah" she sighed. Her wand was a Redwood with a Phoenix feather core and was 13' inches. She bought it online after taking the pottermore quiz online. Her brother wouldn't stop teasing her after that.

Derek laughed at his sister's dorkiness. He was never bored when he was with Ana. He remembers a time when they would have prank wars as children. He would put oil in the front of her door and then he would yell " Pizza's here". Ana would instantly open her door and run but she fell hard on the floor. She had bruises on her leg and arm. Derek couldn't stop laughing at the sight but he became silent when his father walked in. He got grounded for a week and got pranked back by Ana. She filled his room with ballons that had stink bombs so when they popped the stench would fill the room. He had to shower for about an hour or two to get the stench off of him.

"Come on do a spell to open the car door" Derek told her. He gestured to the black 2006 GMC Yukon.

"Okay... Alohamora" she waved her wand at the car door. The door was instantly unlocked. Ana's eyes widened in shock. A grin grew on her face.

" Oh My God! Oh My God! Oh My God!I'm a wizard!" She squealed as she jumped with excitement. She began to hit his shoulder randomly. Derek was shielding himself from the short brunette. Her fun was ruined by a the person behind her.

"No, you're not" her father said with a smile. He lifted his right hand to show the set of keys that opened the car. "If you were a wizard, you've would have gotten your letter along time ago" he continued as he went to the drivers seat.

Ana pouted in disappointment. She dragged herself to the back seat as her brother got the front seat. She closed the door when she got in the car. She immediately put on her seatbelt as did her father and brother.

"Dad?" She said after they left the house.

"Yes, darling?" He replied as he made a turn. His eyes were focused on the road but paid attention to his daughter.

"Do you ever think about mom?" She randomly asked. The car went silent. They haven't talked about their mother for a long time. Jessica Rodriguez-Carter had left them after Ana had turned eight. She left in the middle of the night without even leaving a letter. Nobody expected the woman that gave them life and happiness would abandon them.

John cleared his throat and was taken back from the question. "There hasn't been a moment that she hasn't left my mind." He paused for a moment. "Everything reminds me of her especially you Ana. You look so much like her" His face turned soft as he remembers all of the good memories he had with his wife before she left.

Derek was silently fuming in anger. He hated his mother for doing that to them. He was only twelve when his mother left, but he remembers how heartbroken his father was and how Ana would wake up crying for her. He hated her for hurting his family. "Why are we even talking about her? She left us end of story" Derek snapped at her.

Ana was taken back by his hostility but answered nonetheless. "Her birthday is coming up and I just miss her" she looked at her hands in shame. She knew that their mother was a sore topic to talk about, but she couldn't help it. She's been thinking a lot about her recently, because she's been showing up in her dreams.

"Did you tell Kate that we what movie we were going to watch?" Their dad changed the topic of conversation, hoping to get rid off the hostile environment.

"No it slipped my mind" Ana got her phone out and began to text her friend. "I'll tell her when we get there"

The streets were empty and dark. All of the houses that they passed had the lights off and the dogs were acting like maniacs. The trees made them feel trapped from the outside world. John slowed down as he passed the street. He felt that something was wrong. He felt the hairs in his arms stand up. He glanced to the left and the right; trying to get a glimpse of what is causing all of this.

He parked his car to the right of the street. He unbuckled his seat belt and turned to his children. His face was completely serious. "Look, I'm going to go see what causing this. Under circumstance are you two allowed to get out of the car, okay?." His voice had authorative tone. He didn't stay to see his kids answer, because he already got out of the car. The door slammed behind them causing the two adults to jump.

Ana quickly turned to her older brother with worry, "If something's out there we don't seriously just stay here, right?"

She waited for an answer but was met with silence. "Dad's out there. We will obviously won't just leave him alone, right?" She laughed nervously.

"Derek?"

Derek just shrugged and ran his hand through his dark locks. "I don't know, but if something is actually out there you will stay here and I will go and check with dad"

"No I'm not. Derek you ca-" she was cut off by her concerned brother. "Yes you will. If there's something out there you will stay here and lock the door no matter what."

Just as he was about to open the door they heard a scream. A scream that only belonged to their father.

The two siblings quickly opened the car door and ran to get their father. The cold air hits them on their face, but they didn't care. Their feet hit hard against the sidewalk making loud noise, trying to get whatever got their father to pay attention to them.

Ana went around the car trying to find a trail of her dad. She walked around it more than twice until she realized that there was nothing.

She put both her hands in her head as she gripped her hair tightly that she could pull it out. Tears instantly clouded her vision from not finding a trace of her father. She was so blinded from her distress that she didn't notice two strangers running up to her.

Derek had went farther down the road trying to find John. He couldn't see anything from all the darkness. He wished that he had a flashlight. He hit himself in head for realizing that he had a phone. He grabbed it from his back pocket and turned the flashlight on. He scanned the area and came across some blood and another substance.

Derek was sure that the blood belonged to his father.He crouched and poked the mysterious substance with a nearby stick. The weird goo reminded Derek of slime like the ones he would create as a kid. He held against his nose and immediately pushed it away as the putrid smell filled his nose. He gagged a bit, but still analyzed it. He wished he had his forensic kit from work to help him identify the goo.

He got up and dusted himself off. Derek made sure he didn't miss anything else that could help home find his father. He began to jog back to his sister when he saw two strangers with her. He went into a full sprint. His breathing was rapid and deep as his feet pounded against the pavement floor.

He saw a tall, scrawny man with a young blonde. The blonde had her arms around his sister. This worried him even more. He could exactly hear what they were talking about or what they were doing with Ana.

He was close enough for them to hear him yell out, "Get away from my sister!"

The man and the woman jumped at the sound of his voice, but the woman still hasn't let go of his sister . The man instantly jumped into action by whooping out a device from his pocket. He began to scanning him with the device that let out an interesting noise.

"No, it's not it" the man said as he finished scanning Derek. The man looked at his device before putting it back in his pocket. He looked at Derek with a grin and said " Hello! I'm the Doctor"

"And I'm Rose" the blonde inputed as she rubbed Ana's back trying to comfort the scared teen.

"I'm the man is going to help you get your father back" The Doctor promised to both of the siblings.


End file.
